


Tentacles Need Love Too

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, M/M, Tentacle Alien!Edward Nygma, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Edward Nygma is a tentacle alien from another planet sent to earth to study life. He’s asked out on a date by Oswald Cobblepot and the vaccine that Edward takes to keep himself looking human suddenly develops a side effect





	Tentacles Need Love Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKeeper_of_TheSmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/gifts).



> This is the forth of my Christmas fic gifts.
> 
> To: @thekeeperof-thefandoms — I LOVE YOU YOU, BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT. HERE HAVE THIS TENTACLE SMUT!!

_Live on earth, study the highest life form, report back home in seven years._

His mission was clear and simple enough. He was devoted to getting the job completed in a timely manner, but living on earth has created challenges that Edward Nygma— chosen human name— couldn’t have foreseen. This was supposed to be a mission of study, not exploration in finding oneself.

As a tentacle alien living in the city of Gotham, Edward obviously couldn’t walk among the humans in his true form— which one could describe as a hybrid of both human and cephalopod. His tentacles cover the lower half of his body which he can camouflage into a pair of human legs to disguise himself as a normal citizen. He’s given this ability with a series of injections that he developed himself. He didn’t have the time to fully study his injections for side effects before he was given the earth mission, but he’s lived among the humans for the last three years without any complications with the vaccine.  

With his advanced skills and intelligence, Edward has taken up dozens of different roles in the city, but none of them have been as satisfying as working for the mayor as his chief of staff.

Edward has found himself admiring the human, Oswald Cobblepot. He was only supposed to be Edward’s next test subject, but his feelings for the man has gone far beyond the range of science. How unprofessional of him to see this human as attractive. His people would probably think it was revolting for one of their own to even look at a human as anything more than a creature to be studied. He has four more years before anyone is to be sent to take his reports back home, so why shouldn't try to get closer to Oswald? Why can't he have close intimate contact with him?

But how would he get Oswald’s attention? How is one to get involved with another if they only think of you as a loyal friend and employee? Three years on this planet and Edward still hasn’t really learned the human mating ritual. There’s no way he could use the aphrodisiac fluid that secretes from his tentacles to lure Oswald into his bed. He isn’t even sure if it would work on humans. He honestly didn’t expect for them to be this complex.

Nevertheless, Edward doesn’t want to trick the human or alter his perception in a way that Oswald wouldn’t know. If something was to happen between them he wants it to be by their own free will.

“Mr. Nygma?” Oswald says stepping out of his office and leans on his cane. He catches Edward in the corridor of city hall, starting out the window. “Mr. Nygma?”

Edward stares up at the sky, conflicting thoughts about his earth-boss and the mission clouding his mind.

Oswald walks up behind his chief of staff and pats him lightly on the shoulder. “Edward Nygma?”

Edward flinches and quickly turns around. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you,” he apologizes.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry to bother you. You seemed very deep in thought.”

“I was, but it’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Oswald asks concerned. He doesn’t want someone he thinks of as a friend, and possibly something more if ever given the change, to have to deal with heavy issues on their own. “We can talk about anything with me, Ed. I’ve told you that many times.”  

“Yes, you have and I appreciate it,” Edward says with an honest smile. “I really am fine. Nothing to be worried about.”

“Right.” Oswald shifts his weight and holds his cane out in front of him. “I’ll get to why I'm looking for you then.”

Edward nods.

“As you very well know, since you’re the one that keeps my schedule, that there’s a banquet tonight at Wayne Manor.”  

“Yes, Oswald, I do know this.” Edward stands up straight with his hands behind his back.

“Do you also know about the plus one on the invitation I received?”

Edward blinks. Curious. “No, I didn’t know about the plus one.”

“Well…” Oswald clears his throat and broadens his chest to exhume confidence. When, in fact, he was scared shitless of what he was about to say.

The mayor of Gotham has never asked anyone out on a date, let alone, has he ever trusted anyone enough to let his guard down to be vulnerable before them.

“I’ve been wondering if you had nothing else planned for tonight if you’d like to join me at the banquet?” Oswald asks, amazed that actually did it without stumbling over his words like he thought he would. Impressive. “Will you be my plus one?”

Edward was genuinely shocked and he turns his head away in thought, but then he remembers this was how it starts.

_“This was the beginning of the human mating ritual. It always starts out with a… Fuck… What was that word again? Damnit… Oh! A date! It always kicked off with a date.”_

Pushing down his excitement and keeping his professional demeanor, Edward gives Oswald his answer. “Was there no one else you could ask?”

_“Well, shit! That wasn’t it!”_

Has Edward been on this planet too long to have started to inherit more human traits like turning into an imbecile in front of someone you admire?

“Oh… ummm…” Oswald was stunned by Edward’s reply and he looks down at his shoes nervously. How could he have been so bold to ask such a gorgeous man out of a date? What a huge fucking mistake.

Immediately taking notice of the despair on Oswald’s face, Edward does his best to salvage the situation.

“My deepest apologies for reacting so suddenly and wrongfully. I didn’t mean to decline your offer in such a harsh way. I was merely taken by surprise to be the plus one for my superior that my vocals didn’t match what I was thinking in my mind. I don’t want you to think that I’m against going with you. It wasn’t my intention to do so. All I wanted to do was express my enthusiasm and in trying to suppress my excitement I ended up saying the opposite of what I wanted.”

Oswald stands speechless, trying to decipher Edward’s word vomit. Was there a different answer to his question somewhere in there? He blinks and loosens the collar of his shirt a bit. “Was that a yes?”

“Yes… Yes, indeed it was a yes.”

The mayor sighs in relief that he wasn’t getting rejected and that he only spooked the man. “I’m so glad you said yes. I know that a banquet dinner might not sound very appealing for a first date, but I promise you that we will have a good time.”

“I have no doubt that we will. I greatly enjoy your company already.”

Oswald smiles and his cheeks blush a vibrant shade of pink. “I greatly enjoy your company as well,” he echoes, his blush spreading up to the tip of his ears. “I can pick you up around seven-thirty. The party starts at eight.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“I’ll see you tonight then?”

“You definitely will.”

##  ***  
** ***  
** *****

Edward normally isn’t nervous when he’s out in public with Oswald. He’s the mayor’s right-hand man and has been at his side during numerous events. However, this time is different.

This was a date.

Oswald called it a date himself and dates are a huge thing for humans that almost always lead to sex. Well, at least, that’s what Edward has learned from the videos he’s seen that depicts human relationship rituals.... Movies.

He isn’t necessarily looking for tonight to be the night he gets a chance to be intimate with the human he adores. He’s willing to wait for whenever Oswald is ready.

Edward dresses for the night and wears his favorite emerald suit which has a slight shimmer in the fabric that he just loves. It reminds him of his wardrobe back home which is a lot more elaborate than what he wears on earth. Some might think his alien clothing is over-the-top, so part of his mission is to not draw suspicion or unnecessary attention to himself. Which is why he tries to find clothes that show his personality but won’t really make him stand out in a crowd.

As Edward was dressing, he injects himself with his daily vaccine which keeps him looking human. He normally only takes one injection a day and allows it to wear off once settled at home in the safety of his loft for the night. Tonight, however, he must keep his tentacles hidden longer so the extra half dose should do the trick.

When seven-thirty hits, there’s a knock on the door of the loft. Edward quickly stashes away his medical kit and rushes to the mirror hanging in his walk-in closet to check his appearance. Once he was sure every strand of his hair was in place and that there were no more lingering balls of cotton from the sweater the suit was hanging next to in the closet, Edward straightens his glasses and finally slides open the heavy metal door.

On the other side of the door stands Oswald holding a bouquet of green daylilies and sporting a handsome smile.

Edward gasps at the sight of the flowers. This was unexpected, especially the feeling of heightened joy he felt from receiving blooming flowerets. He never understood why one would give another something that could easily be found all over the planet, but now he thinks he knows. It’s an act of endearment.

“Oswald,” Edward says, coyly accepting the flowers. “You didn’t have to go out of your way to get me these.”

“Yes, I did. You’re worth them and a whole lot more.”

Edward smiles and invites Oswald into the loft for a bit to find a vase to put his flowers in. It was a little strange to have the man he’s been studying, who is also his boss, in his home, but he’s wanted this ever since his feelings for Oswald started to change.

“I love your place,” Oswald says, gazing around the one room apartment. “It reminds me of a fun house at a theme park or something.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Edward chuckles, taking down the glass pitcher he usually uses to mix drinks. Its the only thing he has tall enough to house the long flower stems.

“It was a compliment. I promise.”

“Good.” Edward arraigned the flowers and rests them on his kitchen table. “I think they’re perfect right here.”

“I agree.” Oswald meets with Edward by the table. “I want to be honest with you, Ed.”

“Oh?” Edward says curiously.

Oswald takes a deep breath and holds Edward’s hands, gazing into the most stunning brown eyes he’s ever seen. He could get lost in the way the light dances in them. It’s always been his favorite feature of Edward’s. “I want you to know that I’ve admired you ever since the day you joined my campaign as a secretary, but you were much more than that. You become the most powerful asset on my side and I wouldn’t have won without you. Now, I don’t want to really talk much about work tonight, but I mention it to let you know how important you are to me and how I appreciate you for who you are.” He squeezes Edward’s hand lightly, slowly grazing his thumb over his soft skin. “I want to get to know the real Edward Nygma outside of city hall. I’m hoping that you’ll give me the pleasure.”

Edward was speechless. The entire time Oswald has felt the same way. Ed couldn’t have imagined the idea of falling for a human, but here he is. There’s something about Oswald that’s different from the other people he’s met on this planet. Maybe someday, Edward could be as honest with Oswald as he is being with him right now. Maybe Oswald could be the one who could handle his true identity.

“Your words are beautiful, Oswald,” Edward says, holding Oswald’s hand as a sense of erotic intensity rushes over his body. If he was in his natural form, his tentacles would be secreting clear fluids that’s thick with aphrodisiac pheromones. He wouldn’t be able to keep his suckers from leaving little round hickeys all over this man’s body. “I want you to know that I feel the same way and that I’m hoping that you will get the chance to know the real me.”

Oswald’s face lights up and his heart skips a beat. This night is magical already. He offers Edward his arm so they can walk side by side out to the car. “ Are you ready to go have fun, my dear?”

Edward kindly accepts the gentlemanly offer and hooks his arm with Oswald’s. “Yes, I’m ready now more than ever,” he says, smiling ear to ear.

“Well, let’s go.” Oswald leads the way out of the loft and Edward closes the door before they walk down the long hall to the elevator.

##  ***  
** ***  
** *****

Oswald and Edward arrive at Wayne manor together. The hottest new couple in town, apparently. Everyone is ogling at the mayor and the man they’ve always seen at his side. However, they’ve never seen them together like this, not escorting each other hand in hand.

Edward loves the attention. It isn’t bad attention that could jeopardize his mission or out him as an extraterrestrial. People are just shocked, and maybe even a little appalled, to see the mayor of the city openly out on a date with someone who works in his office. The scandal of it all feeds the party guests with curiosity, but Oswald doesn’t give them his attention. The only person in this room who holds any importance to him is Edward Nygma.

They walk through the crowd and take an empty table to themselves.

“Let me start off by offering you a drink,” Oswald says, pushing Edward’s chair in behind him.

“Oh… A drink?”

“Yes, you could have anything you want here. Champaign, wine, spirits. Anything you have a taste for I’ll get it for you.”

Edward thinks for a moment. He’s never had any of those drinks before. He’s only been drinking water the entire time he’s been on earth. It’s the most hydrating substance on the planet, so why drink anything else? Also being a tentacle alien, dehydration is never an option.

But tonight, Ed is willing to break a few of the rules he has put upon himself. He wants to have fun and live like a real human in Oswald’s company.

“I think I’ll try the one you called spirits,” Edward gives his date his request. “It sounds uplifting.”

“Oh, yeah?” Oswald says, nodding. He wouldn’t have picked anything so hard on a first date, but who is he to be judgy? “What kind? I usually drink wine, but I can go for some bourbon.”

“Bourbon sounds delightful.” Edward looks down at the flowers in the middle of the table. “What the hell is bourbon?” He thought to himself, though, he would never say that out loud.

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Oswald leaves the table and heads to the bar.

In Oswald’s absence, Edward takes in the atmosphere of the large ballroom, decorated elegantly to support the theme of tonight’s event. He really doesn’t care about the fundraising or charity that this banquet is about. He’s only here to be with the mayor.

“Here you go, Ed,” Oswald rests a glass on the table. “One bourbon for you—“ he takes the seat next to Edward— “and one for me.”

“Thank you, Oswald.” Edward picks up his glass. “This looks interesting.”

“It’s pretty smooth. I promise.” He leans in closer to Edward. “I made sure they had the good stuff,” he whispers and winks at his chief of staff as he leans back into his chair.

Edward chuckles as he swirls the liquor in the glass. “I wouldn’t have expected anything less from you.”

Oswald then raises his glass for a toast. “Had you really said no to me asking you out this evening would have been miserable for me. Thank you for being the light of the night.”

“That’s very flattering of you, Oswald.” Edward gently touches his glass to Oswald’s. “Thank you.” He takes a sip, having his first taste of liquor in his life. It was strong at first, then quickly mellowed as it slid down his throat. Needless to say, he actually liked it. “Wow! This is really good!”

“Oh! You like it that much?”

“Yes! I’ve never had anything like it.”

“You say that like it's your first time drinking anything other than water,” Oswald says jokingly and takes another drink from his glass.

“It is!”

Now, Edward didn't really mean to confess that he has only had water to drink the enter time he’s been on this planet. The alcohol might be getting to his head already, but he did confess and now he can’t really take that back.

“What?” Oswald laughs, obviously taking Edward’s remark as a joke. “That’s what I really like about you, Ed. You’re so funny and your humor is different than anyone else I know. You’re new. A mystery to be unfolded and I can’t help but be intrigued.”

“You’re intrigued by me, Mr. Cobblepot?” Edward says from behind the rim of his glass, eyes burning with a hunger for this man. “You think I have secrets—“ he takes a drink— “and you’re curious about them?”

“I think everyone has their secrets, but yours…” He bites his bottom lip and leans over the table, getting a little closer to Edward. “I think yours could change a man’s life.”

Edward dissolves into giggles and shoots back the rest of his drink like a pro, slowly starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol. He may clearly be a lightweight, but he likes this new feeling and the flirting, which he’s never had anyone do to him before. Oh, dear, this was all amazing.

“I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or a bad thing, but I love it.” Edward’s cheeks bloom with color. Not only is he blushing from the chemical attraction he’s feeling with Oswald, but also the liquor flowing through his veins.

“It’s a good thing, Edward, because you’re a good man.”

“I can’t help but agree with you on that,” Edward says with a bit of slurring in his voice as he scoots his chair closer to Oswald’s. “I’m good to my people, I’m good to the life on this planet, and I’m good to you.”

“Your people?” Oswald chuckled softly. “Maybe another day I’ll have you elaborate on that.”

“Maybe that day I’ll give you an answer.”

“There you go being mysterious again.” Oswald smiles and takes the last drink from his glass. “I really like that about you.” He takes Edward’s empty glass and stacks it with his own. “I’m a patient man, Edward Nygma, so I can wait for the day you tell me all your secrets.” He stands up from his seat with the glasses in hand. “I’m going to get us refills. Don’t miss me while I’m gone.”

“I don’t know,” Edward says through his giddy laughter. “I might miss you.”

Oswald lingers at the table for a moment, gazing at Edward, unsure if he should do it what has been clouding his mind. He doesn’t know if Edward really feels the same as him, but things certainly do feel like he does. God, Edward was so damn beautiful and his lips were so pink as if he were wearing lipstick, even though he wasn’t. But if he was, Oswald would love to have those painted lips stain his own.

“Oswald—“ Edward looks up at him— “I thought you were getting us…”

Before Edward could finish his statement, his lips were suddenly claimed by Oswald’s.

His very first kiss.

At the beginning Ed was tense.  He didn’t know that the man he admired while studying his human behavior, would do such a romantically human action. When Oswald cups his cheek with his empty hand, Edward quickly relaxes into the kiss and his eyes flutter close. Oh, this was nice. This was so very, very, nice. Oswald’s lips were as soft as silk against his own and they tasted like bourbon which he loved at first sip.

“Fuck, Oswald,” Edward sighed when they finally broke the kiss to take a breath.

“I’m sorry.” Oswald opens his eyes. “Was that too forward of me?”

Edward’s body shivers. Shit! That felt orgasmic. He could feel the phantom movement of his tentacles wrapping around Oswald, drenching him with their fluids.

“I see that that was too much,” Oswald says apologetically.

“No no!” Edward protests, coming out of his hypnotic haze. “It wasn’t too much. It was perfection.”

Oswald’s confidence balloons inside him, and he strokes Edward gently on his cheek with the back of his hand. “Oh good. You scared me for a moment.”

“Scarring you was the opposite of what I want to do.”

Oswald places a kiss on the crown of Edward’s head. So relieved to know for sure that they are both on the same level. “I’ll go get us those drinks.”

“O-Okay.”

##  ***  
** ***  
** *****

When Oswald returned to the table he brought back four drinks instead of two. He thought having the extra glasses now would give them more time to talk between drinks. He obviously didn’t know that Edward was feeling the buzz of the alcohol after only one glass, it usually takes himself three or four to reach that level, but he does start to notice Edward being drunk by the end of his second drink.

“We should dance,” Edward suddenly suggests and he hops out of his chair, stumbling a bit.

“Oh! Are you sure?” Oswald quickly catches Edward. “You seem a little tipsy.”

“Just a little, but if I don’t drink anymore I’ll be fine.” Edward slaps his hand together with Oswald’s. “Let’s dance.” He pulls Oswald along, but not too fast because of Oswald’s injured ankle.

Once on the dance floor, Edward wraps his arms around Oswald’s neck and allowed him to lead the dance. “I’m still learning, so take it slow.”

“I like taking it slow when I have such stunning eyes to look into,” Oswald says softly, resting his hands on Edward’s hips to lead their waltz to the classic music the live band is playing. “You don’t know this, but they’ve been sparkling all night. It’s been the most beautiful thing that I’ve had the pleasure of witnessing.”

Edward cheeks flush, tickled pink at Oswald’s comment. “Are you always this confident on your dates?” He asks, following Oswald’s lead step by step.

“I don’t usually date. But since I seem to be confident on this one, I guess the answer to that is yes.” He pulls Edward’s hips closer to his own, closing the gap between them.

Edward chuckles, cupping Oswald’s cheeks. “I just love it. I love everything about tonight.” He slides his arms around Oswald’s back and rests his head on his shoulder. “I love everything about you. I can honestly say that,” he whispers, as the lower region of their bodies begin to brush over each other. Oh, how nice it is to feel Oswald’s cock against his tentacle as the blood in his body starts to rush to enlarge his alien member.

Wait… He shouldn’t have a tentacle after taking his injection. What is happening?

Edward lifts his head from Oswald’s shoulder and takes a step back from him.

“I’m sorry. Was I too close to you?” Oswald says concerned. He did like how close they were and the feeling of the front of Edward’s pants brushing against his own. The sensation made his cock twitch.

“No, it’s not that. I liked being close to you, Oswald. There’s just something wrong.”

All the color on Oswald’s face fades when Edward mentions something wasn’t right. “W-What’s wrong?”

Edward stares at Oswald for a moment, thinking of what could have possibly happened to make the vaccine start to wear off. Then it suddenly hits him. The only thing he’s done differently, the one thing he’s never had in the past three years of living on this planet; was an alcoholic beverage. Mixing the two must have created a side effect that wears off the vaccine. Had he been given time to do more tests on it before heading to earth, he probably would have known of this potentially dangerous side effect and fixed it.

Realizing this inconvenient and unfathomable phenomenon causes Edward to burst out in laughter. It wasn’t just any laugh. It was like a mad, manic, laughter that couldn’t be controlled.

“Edward?” Oswald’s eyes widen and he lays his hands on Edward’s shoulder, rubbing them to possibly help calm him down. “What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

“I…” He says through all the deranged chuckling. “I don’t… I don’t think I know.”

Now Oswald is even more worried. Maybe getting Edward somewhere were they could be alone will help Edward settle. “Follow me, Ed.” He takes Edward by the hand and leads him to the living quarters of the mansion. He’s been here many times and has stayed the night so he has a good sense of where to go.

When they get to the bedroom Oswald stayed the last time he was here, he closes the door and locks it from the inside. “Now we’re alone.” He turns to find Edward stumbling back into the bed, still laughing hysterically. “Eddie, you have to talk to me.”

“Oh… I will… just—just give me a minute.”

Oswald limps into the bathroom to fill a glass of water.

In the moments between Oswald leaving the room to fill the cup at the sink, Edward’s tentacle bursts through his zipper. The cartoonish sight of it makes Edward laugh even more.

Oswald steps back into the room and he freezes at a sight that could only be seen in a horror movie or some alternate universe, but Oswald wasn’t trapped in a movie and he definitely wasn’t in another demotion. He was here. At this moment. In this bedroom in a mansion bigger than his own, gawking at a man with a tentacle in his pants.

It was tapered near the tip and it grew thicker at Edward’s false frame. Lines of neon green glow brightly against the dark emerald of its flesh. Translucent slime made it shine, secreting from its pores. His tentacle pulsed with arousal. Each throb, each shudder, sent more slime dripping to the bedding beneath him. As Oswald stares at it, it curls toward him, round suckers rippling along the underside.

“What the hell is that?!” Oswald yells, dropping the glass of water to the carpeted floor.  

“My— my tentacle!” Edward fell back into the bed still laughing so hard that his face was redder than a fresh strawberry. “Oh—oh dear! Th-this wasn’t supposed to happen!”

Oswald couldn’t keep his eyes off of Edward’s tentacle. It kept curling in his direction as if it wanted him. He didn’t know if he should be more alarmed than he is about the fact that he and Edward don’t have the same thing in their paints. But rather, he’s more upset that Edward hasn’t yet explained himself and is laughing so hard that he could hardly breathe.

“Edward, why do you have a tentacle?”

“I don’t just have one.” Edward held his stomach as is started to cramp from all his laughter. “I have a lot more!”

“What?!” Oswald’s heart beats faster than he’s ever felt it as panic starts to seep in deep within his core. How could Edward just lay there and laugh while he feels more scared than he’s ever felt? “I’m glad you think keeping me in the dark and not explaining yourself is funny!” He shouts, feeling anger starting to take over his anxiety.

Hearing that tone in Oswald’s voice, Edward quickly calms himself.  Oswald must be so confused and worried. There’s no way that he could think this was funny too.

“I’m sorry, Oswald.” Edward pants, sitting up in the bed and dries the tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry. I’m not going to keep you in the dark. I obviously can’t.” He catches his breath and covers his tentacle with the blanket on the bed.

Oswald calms himself as well. He shouldn’t be angry as he listens to Edward’s explanation. “What are you, Ed, and where did you come from?”

“You really want to know that?... You don’t want to dash out of this room screaming down the halls that there’s an alien in the house?”

Oswald cover his mouth with his right hand as his eyes widen in surprise and he gasps, “An alien?”

Aliens aren’t real. They can’t be, but how else can one explain the strange luminescent appendage squirming under that blanket.

Edward takes a deep breath. There’s no more hiding the truth when it’s been seen with Oswald’s very own eyes. “Yes, Oswald. I come from another planet,” he finally admits, stomach begging to ache again. This time with worry. The unknown of Oswald’s reaction scares him more than anything. “My home is called Ryddleth and it’s far, far beyond this solar system. My people are called Nygmyrr and I was sent to observe the life here. We’ve only recently discovered Earth.”

“How recent is that?”

“According to the way time works here.” Edward turns his head away in thought, calculating the difference between time on Earth and time on Ryddleth. “About two thousand years.”

Oswald’s eyes bulge out of his skull. “That’s recent to you?!” He shirks. Two thousand years isn’t recent for anything. “Oh, god, how old are you, Edward?”

“I don’t think you want to know that.”

“Fine.” Oswald could accept that. He wouldn’t tell anyone his real age either. “Just tell me more.”

“Okay.” Edward shifts in his seat, his tentacle beginning to be more flaccid since he isn’t as aroused anymore. “I’ve been here for three years on a seven-year mission of exploration. I’m to study the highest life form on this planet and report my findings when they come back. I’ll probably get an extended stay if they like what I report.”

Oswald blinks, listening to Edward’s words attentively. This is true. This is all happening in real time and there’s no denying the reality of it. His chief of staff is an alien. The man he wanted to be his boyfriend is an alien. The man he kissed is an alien…. Oh, how unexpectedly fascinating!

Oswald smiles, stepping over the glass he dropped—which didn’t shatter— and sits on the bed next to Edward.

“Wait… What are you doing?”

“I’m sitting next to you like I’ve been doing all night,” Oswald answers, showing no ounce of fear or disgust. Only curiosity.

“But why?” Edward asks, confused. Why would Oswald even consider wanting to be close to him again? He lied about who and what he was. He’s been studying Oswald without his knowledge. Why the hell would Oswald want to stay with him? “You’re not scared of me?”

“Why? Should I be scared of you?” Oswald answers his question with another question. “Have you ever done anything that I should be frightened of?”

“Well…” Edward gazes down at his fidgety hands gripping at the bedding. “No, I haven’t. I’m not a soldier or trained in combat and I don’t think my people are looking to start any wars here.” He looks back up at Oswald. “This planet is already filled with wars of its own. I think if they were looking to harm anyone, they wouldn’t have sent a scientist.”

“So you’re really a scientist?” Oswald asks, purely fascinated to learn about the real Edward Nygma. “And you’re the only one of your kind here?”

“Yes.” He nods.

“You’ve been studying life here this whole time?”

“Yes.”

“Have you been studying me?”

“At first…” Edward admits. “But then I started having feelings for you and I wanted you to be more than just my next test subject. Getting to know you have unlocked certain parts of me that I never would have discovered back home.”

“Like what?” Oswald tips his head slightly.

“Like passion, endearment and the love of true friendship. How to speak up for myself and be heard.” Oswald has done more for Edward than he could put into words at the moment. “I used to work a lot and I didn’t build any real connecting relationships. The first time I had one was with you. That’s why I was so thrilled to come here. To meet a new species and learn from them. I’ve learned so much, especially from you, Oswald.”

Once again, Oswald was frozen and speechless. Edward must have been so lonely back home if had to travel light years just to find someone he can connect with.

Oswald smiles and holds of one Edward’s jittery hands. “I knew your secrets would change a man’s life.”

“You did say that.” Edward adjusts his glasses and flashes a coy grin.  

“I did and I was right.” Oswald leans in slowly and kisses Edward tenderly. He doesn’t care that this man is from another planet. Without the tentacles, Edward is still the same kind and intelligent person Oswald has grown to admire. Why wouldn’t he fall for someone other people would think of as a monster or a freak? Oswald has been called those names his entire life.

Edward sighs sweetly when Oswald kisses him. This was much nicer than the first one. It was an honest kiss between two men who knew the truth about each other. He cradled the back of Oswald’s head, tangling his fingers in his dark hair. He parts his lips to invite Oswald inside and he hums when Oswald takes up the offer.

Sipping his tongue inside of Edward warm mouth, Oswald wraps his arms around him, pulling his body closer. He’s no longer alarmed about the tentacle he saw only moments ago. Now he’s wondering what abilities they possess.

However, they cannot explore the talent of Edward’s prehensile appendages here in this room. How would he get out if Edward were to finish transforming? Oswald needs to get him safely out of Wayne Manor. If anyone else knew of what Edward was, he’d become a test subject for those who are more than willing to kill the creature they are studying.

Oswald starts to break their kiss, but Edward lingers on his lips, nipping at them softly. “Ed, we have to get you home.”

“They won’t be here… for another four years… and when they come I’m not going back,” Edward quickly mumbled between nibbling on Oswald's bottom lip.

“Mmm…” Oswald hums before resting his hands on Edward’s cheeks and gently pulls his face away from him. “I don’t mean back to your home planet, silly. I meant your loft. I don’t know what you do to make yourself look human, but whatever it is, it’s wearing off and we have to get you out of here.”

“Oh, right… I—I knew you meant that.”

“I’m sure you did,” Oswald chuckles and he smiles as he gives Edward another kiss. “So stuff that thing back into your pants and let’s go.”

Edward laughs, breaking the kiss with Oswald. “I’ve actually thought of you saying something like that to me.”

“Good. That means you’ve studied me well.”

“I promise that anything I have of you won’t be going anywhere. I’m destroying it all. I’ve been thinking about doing that for weeks anyway.”

“I don’t know,” Oswald says playfully. “I might like the idea of aliens on a distant planet reading about how many time I’ve blinked in a week.”

“I’ve only counted that for one day and it was twenty-eight thousand eight hundred and fifty-four times.”

“I don’t know if that’s creepy or impressive.”

“It’s probably both.”

Oswald couldn’t help but laugh at the comment as he stands up from the bed.

Edward dips his hands underneath the blanket and stuffs his tentacle back into his pants the best that he could.

“I’m curious,” Oswald says as he watches Edward stuff his pants under the blanket. “Was that your cock I saw? Because I see no reason for you to be so coy if I’ve already seen it.” He gifts Edward with a wicked little smile. He’s hoping to see more of Edward once they get to his place anyways. So why hide anything from his now? He’s getting more and more intriguing by the idea of being covered in Edward’s slime.

Edward’s cheek burns with color at Oswald’s naughty comments. He pulls the blanket off of him, tentacle securely tucked inside his pants. “Yes, it was my cock,” he answers to cure Oswald’s curiosity. He knows this won’t be the last of his question and he’s willing to answer as many as he can.

“So…” Oswald licks his lips, looking at Edward with a seductive gaze. He can’t wait to see this beautiful man in his natural form, dripping wet and releasing pheromones. He caught a hint of it before Edward covered himself. The aroma made his nose tingle in the most delightful way and his body shivered slightly. “Was it out because you were hard for me?” He adds.

“Are you asking me that to fuel your ego or are you genuinely wondering?” Edward smiles, walking up to Oswald and plants his hands on the shorter man’s hips.

“Both,” Oswald answers honestly, fixing Edward’s tie.

Edward leans in and places a sweet kiss on Oswald’s cheek then whispers in his ear, “Yes it was an erection, but it’s gone now.”

“What a shame.” Oswald turns his head and returns the kiss he received on his cheek. “Now I have to work for it. I wasn’t even trying the first time.”

“I’m still turned on… I’m sure you won’t have to work hard.”

##  ***  
** ***  
** *****

Safely exiting Wayne manor and driving back to Edward’s loft, Oswald sends his limo driver away. He doesn’t have plans to go anywhere else tonight but here. Though he was nervous and a little afraid of the unknown, Oswald was ready to be with Edward intimately. He’s wanted to do this since the day he fell for him. It’s obvious that things won’t be the way he’s imagined, but Oswald is ready to learn how Edward’s body works. He can’t wait to touch him and be touched by him in multiple places at the same time. The things he’s thinking about them doing to each other would make them both scream in pleasure.

Once they were in the apartment, Edward rushes to get his medical kit to fix this strange limbo between human and alien his body is stuck in.

“I’m sorry, Oswald, but I have to take care of this first,” he said, pulling out a long silver briefcase from under his bed.

“Oh, I understand,” Oswald says, standing by the couch. He takes off his jacket, folds it and lays it on the arm on the couch. “Something out of the ordinary happened to you tonight and you need to know why.”

Edward looks back at Oswald with a smile and flicks up the latches of the case. “Do you want to know how I make myself look human?”

“Yes, of course.” Oswald was thrilled to be offered to see. He meets Edward by the bed and gets a close look at the contents in the case.

The briefcase was smaller than Oswald would have thought for something to hold seven years worth of medical supplies and the way Edward lifted it made it appear as though it was very lightweight. It was lined with syringes and vials along with some equipment that Oswald could easily recognize, but others were clearly from Edward’s home planet.

“There’s not really a lot in there,” Oswald noted.

“Trust me. I have enough in here to last a thousand rotations around the sun.”

“So you’re someone who overpacks for a trip?” Oswald jokes.

Edward snickers at Oswald’s comment as he picks up one of the vials containing a pink liquid. “I take one injection of this every day,” he explains. “I developed the vaccine myself. I thought it was flawless up until I had my first side effect tonight. I think it had something to do with my blood alcohol levels. But once I tweak the chemistry I think I can keep that from happening. When I do, I’ll be able to have a drink with you anywhere and not have to worry about being exposed.”

Oswald gazes at Edward, completely in awe to finally see a side of him that has always been hidden. Edward wasn’t the trusted employee of a politician. He was a man of science and Oswald could tell that he loved it.

“You amaze me, Edward,” Oswald sighs sweetly, utterly smitten.

“I do?” Edward looks at Oswald, surprise plastered on his features.

“Mhm,” Oswald hums with a nod.

“W-why thank you.” He laughs before placing a quick kiss on Oswald’s cheek. “I just need to take this other vaccine—“ he picks up a small bottle with purple liquid inside along with a syringe— “which will counteract everything and turn me back to my natural state.” He fills the syringe with a small amount of the medication.

“So I get to see the real you now?”

“Yes, if you’re ready.”

Oswald smiles, nodding. “I’ve been ready the entire ride here.”

“Okay…” Edward takes off his jacket and tosses it on the bed, then rolls up the left sleeve of his white button-down shirt. He slowly sticks the needle into his forearm and injects himself with the vaccine. He then recaps the syringe and places it on the nightstand by the bed to be disposed of later.

“So that’s it?” Oswald asks.

“Yes, and now we wait.”

“How long?”

“Maybe ten or fifteen minutes,” Edward answers, closing his briefcase and storing it back under the bed.

“So… “ Oswald takes Edward by the hand. “What do we do while we wait?” He asks with a sly smirk on his face.

Edward smiles and kisses Oswald firmly as he kicks off his shoes and pulls off his socks with his feet. He turns Oswald with his back to the bed and eases him down to sit, never breaking the connection of their lips.

“Mmm,” Oswald hums, kicking off his shoes as well.

Edward unbuckles his belt and starts to take off his pants. “I’m not jumping the gun or anything,” Edward murmurs softy on Oswald’s lips. “I just need to get out of these or else I’ll rip them.”

“We can’t have that happening.” Oswald helps Edward out of his pants, slipping his hand in the back of them, running them down Edward’s firm backside until the pants and underwear naturally slump to the floor.

Edward steps out of them and kicks them away. Now he only wears his dress shirt and tie.

Oswald admires Edward’s half-naked body, the fluorescent tentacle cock— eagerly pulsing— was drenched in fluids which seep from its pours. He’s never seen anything like it before today, but god, did he desperately want it.

“Your body is beautiful already, Edward,” Oswald says, lightly skimming his fingertips over the outside of Edward’s thigh. “It’s only going to get better, isn’t it?”

Edward felt confidence bubble up inside from Oswald’s words of praise and he kisses the man passionately, sitting down on the bed beside him. “Oh, Oswald. I knew you were the one for me.”

“We were meant to be together.” Oswald cups Edward’s cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over his smooth skin. Slowly his eyes fell to Edward’s cock, smelling the aphrodisiac pheromones that are thick in the air because of the secretion on the tentacle. “I’ve never wanted a man so badly,” Oswald's voice is thick with desire. His heart beats rapidly, pumping hot blood through his veins to swell his cock.

“I feel the same about you, Oswald.” Edward combs his fingers through his hair. “You keep looking at it, why don’t you touch it.”

“I was just waiting for you to offer.”

“Well I’m offering now,” Edward says with a smirk and takes Oswald’s hand, guiding it to touch his alien dick.

It was viscous and not as spongy at it looked, and Oswald was pleasantly surprised to feel that the skin was textured. “I thought it was all smooth.”

“Nope.” Edward shakes his head.

Oswald giggles when the tentacle wraps around his hand. “That feels to funny!”

“But do you like it?”

“Yes, I do!”

“Imagine how it's going to feel inside you.”

“Hopefully I don’t have to imagine it for long.” He kisses Edward as the tentacle coils around his hand and laces through his fingers. It was sticky and moist, and the round little suckers on the underside started to grip onto his skin. They felt like soft wet lips kissing his hand dozens of times.

They make out with each other passionately on the bed and time flies by. Without either of them noticing, the vaccine had run its course through Edward’s veins and transformed him back into his natural form. His whole body was lined with neon green vividly growing against the organic color of Ed’s emerald skin. His face, arms, and chest were still the same, but the lower half of his body had octopus-like tentacles.

Never breaking his kiss with Oswald, Edward wraps a tentacle around Oswald’s back, surprising him with his finished transformation.

“Mmm…” Oswald hums, melding into Edward’s kiss, then suddenly he realizes that Ed was touching him with more than just his hands. He opens his eyes and he gasps as he breaks their kiss. He stares at Edward up and down astonished at his appearance. “Wow!”

Edward’s cheeks blush against the green shade of his darker skin when he saw how amazed Oswald was to see him in all of his Nygmyrr glory. He was proud to finally show off his true appearance to the man he adored. It almost brought a tear to his eyes.

“You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen,” Oswald says, still awestruck about the sight before him. Edward was very handsome as a human and Oswald wouldn’t protest to making love to him in that form. However, as a sleek alien with glowing tentacles shimmering with a translucent lubricant, Edward was magnificently ethereal.

“You really think I’m beautiful?” Edward brought a tentacle up to Oswald’s cheek.

Oswald laid a hand on the limb and turns his head to it, placing a kiss against the slick surface. “Yes, Edward, I do,” he whispers and kisses his lover again and again.

Edward has never felt as confident as he does in this man’s presences. Out of all the galaxies and all the planets he could have visited, Edward had to find love on the little blue plant that only orbits one sun. He’s the luckiest being in the universe.

Filled with enthusiasm and an undying need to satisfy Oswald’s every sexual desire, he wraps two tentacles around Oswald’s waist and pulls him closer. “Let’s get you out of those clothes.” He lifts Oswald a foot off the mattress.

“Oooh!”Oswald let out, pleasantly. “You’re so strong.” He rests his hands on Edward’s shoulders.

“Are you surprised?”

“I’m surprised and amazed by everything you are.” Oswald presses his lips to Edward and starts to take off his alien lover’s shirt.

Edward undresses Oswald using all of his free tentacles. He slides one under Oswald’s shirt and covers his chest with kisses from his suckers, smearing his slim on the mayor’s skin. It sucks on both of his nipples at the same time, causing Oswald’s hands to fumble unbuttoning Edward’s shirt, but he still manages to get it off.

“Ah… ah…” Oswald moans, body trembling. Never in his life has he had his nipples suckled so gently making his cock twitch with need and leak in the confines of his underwear. The simulation on his chest was surreal.

Edward then removes Oswald’s shirt by slipping it over his head and tossing it to the floor. Next came the pants which he grabbed at each end with a tentacle and yanks them down from his waist in one felled swoop.

Oswald instantly felt the cool air hit his warm flesh and his skin raised with goosebumps all over.

Once Oswald was completely nude, Edward sat him back down on the bed and looked at Oswald’s dick which was standing at full attention, dripping with beads of clear liquid that ran down the side of the shaft. The rosy tip peeking out from the folds of foreskin that called out to him for attention. Sure, Oswald was small compared to a Nygmyrr cock, but he was pretty big for a human. Edward still wanted it to penetrate him and feel it pulse as it filled him with cum.

Oswald gazes up at Edward. He’s been reluctant to ask the question that has been on his mind, but they’ve reached the point where he can no longer keep it unsaid. “So, how do we do this?”

Edward flashes a crooked grin and wraps a tentacle around Oswald’s cock. He strokes it, coating it with his secretion, as the suckers worked the tip of the head, latching on and popping off unevenly over and over and over again. There was continuous suction at the tip of his dick.

“It depends on what you want,” he finally gives an answer.

Oswald falls back, catching himself with his hands when Edward started to toy with his member. He mind almost went blank when that unfamiliar feeling groped him so lovingly. His chest heaves as he struggles to controls his breathing to talk. Fuck! This was so amazing. When another tentacle started to brush its tip under his balls, Oswald nearly lost control. He shivers and quakes in his seat, desperately trying to tell Edward what he wanted.

“I… I…” his voice raddled, pressure coiling up deep within his core ready to unwind. “I… want…”

Though Edward was enjoying the way Oswald couldn't finish his sentence, he really needed to know what Oswald wanted to do. Regrettably, he unwraps the hold on Oswald’s cock and pulls all his tentacles away from him.

Relieved from the intoxicating simulation, Oswald collapses onto his elbows and catches his breath.

A full minute passes before Oswald sits up straight and can finally tell Edward what he wanted. “I want to feel you inside me, but I also want to be inside of you. I’m afraid that we can’t do that because you probably have a…” His voice trails off, unsure if he should say what he’s been assuming.

“I probably have a what?” Edward asks.

Knowing the anatomy of earth octopi, Oswald was embarrassed to say it, but Edward needed to know.  “You probably have a beak under all those tentacles.”

Edward starts to laugh. He can understand why Oswald would think that, but the man is further from the truth. “I don’t have a beak,” he eventually says after calming himself from the laughter. He slithers behind Oswald and plants his hands on his shoulders, massaging them firmly. He leans into Oswald’s ear and nibbles on it before revealing what he really has. “I have a nice, soft, wet, vagina-like opening that you can fuck all night,” whispers in the shell of his ear.

Oswald takes in a sharp breath, stunned to learn about the double sexual organs. “You have both?”

“Yes,” he hisses in his ear. He then presses kisses down his lover’s neck and brings a tentacle up to the other side to suck multiple hickeys on his flesh. He slips two more limbs around Oswald’s thighs— one for each leg— and spreads them open wide. He adds another to stroke at his cock again. “We can do anything and everything together,” he murmurs on Oswald’s skin which is beginning to glisten with the sheen of his slime.

“Ah, you’re right.” Oswald’s head falls back and he closes his eyes in bliss. “We can do anything.” His lifts his right arm and cups the back of Edward’s neck, twisting his fingers in the short hairs. His entire body floods with heat and his skin flush a passionate crimson. He bucks his hips, fucking into Edward’s soft, drenching, tentacle. “If you feel this good on the inside… ah… I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.”

“You can’t stop thinking about my pussy, Oswald?” Edward says thickly, pressing more kisses on Oswald’s neck. His free tentacle, slip and slide, curing all around Oswald’s body, leaving no inch of this man untouched by the secretion of his pours.

“Your pussy… I like the sound of that.”

“It could grip your cock just as tightly as my suckers.” His suction cups latch onto Oswald’s cock and they pulse hard and fast around him.

“Oh, you’re amazing… I think— I think I’m gonna cum.”

“We can’t have you doing that.” Edward releases his hold on Oswald’s shaft. “I’ve only just started.” He nips on the crook at Oswald’s neck and detaches the tentacle that was on the other side of his neck, revealing the double row of perfectly shaped hickeys. “Beautiful.” Edward kisses the markings tenderly. “Now everyone will know that you’re mine.”

“Yes.” Oswald’s body trembles uncontrollably. If that was only the beginning the rest will be euphoric. “I am yours.”

Edward unwraps all of his appendages from around Oswald and slithers to the head of the bed, resting his back against the headboard. “Whenever you’re ready, you can join me over here.”

Oswald sits at the edge of the bed, dripping with Ed’s slime, as his cock throbs from the phantom touch of Edward’s suckers surrounding it. He can hardly move, feeling slight fatigue starting to set in and desperately tries to catch his breath. “Edward,” he murmurs. “Pull me over there to you.”

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Edward says playfully, dragging the tip of one of his tentacles down Oswald’s spine. “It depends on if you're being lazy or if you want a free ride.”

Oswald arches his back when Edward stroked his slippery arm gently down his back. “Ughn,” he grunts, balls quivering between his thighs. “What if it’s both?”

“Then I can never deny that.” Immediately, Edward stretches out two tentacles and wraps them around Oswald’s waist to pull him closer.

Oswald laughs, tickled pink when Edward lifts him from the bed and turn him around to face his lover. He doesn’t think he’ll ever grow tired of behind gently tossed around like a ragdoll.

When Edward lays Oswald down, he rests him against his chest. “Hello again,” he says, flashing his pearly whites. His smile seems even brighter now contrasting against his alien complexion.

“Hey you,” Oswald replies, caressing his hands over Edward’s chest, feeling the muscles flexing under his skin.

“Did you miss me?” He asks and kisses Oswald’s lips sweetly.

“Yes, I did.”

“Well let’s make up for lost time.” Edward kisses him deeply, rubbing his hands up and down his back as one of his slick tentacles zips between the crevasse of Oswald’s backside.

“Ah!” Oswald’s body rocks forward and he grips onto Edward’s shoulders. After everything they’ve done so far, that was the most surprising. He never saw it coming. “Oh, Ed, your so full of so many tricks.”

“I know,” he says with a sly smirk. “Are you ready for another one?”

“Y-yes, please.”

Edward brought Oswald back to his lips, kissing him as two of his alien appendages separate the mayor’s ass cheeks. He then takes his tentacle cock and flicks it over Oswald’s taut hole.

“Yes… yes…” Oswald’s ass has been throbbing for attention this entire time, oh but now he’s getting it. Edward’s tentacles were so thick the closer they got to his waist and he wants to take as much of it as he can. Oswald has become a whore for Ed’s tentacles. “Yes… put it inside me, put it inside me, put it inside me,” he begs desperately.

Edward gently bit Oswald’s bottom lip and tugs on it before letting it go. He lines up one of the suckers on his cock to Oswald’s little hole and latches it on to him, sucking firmly.

“Ahh!” Oswald cries out, body stiffening. He wanted to clench his cheeks closed but Edward had a good grip on them and kept them open.

He detached from Oswald’s hole, leaving behind a bright pink circle on his flesh and repeats what he’s just done again and again until Oswald was squirming and screaming on top of him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Oswald’s ass hole quivers uncontrollably. The vacuum-like suction is bliss that ripples through his body.

When Edward popped off again, he traces the tip of his cock around the pink bruise, simulating the nerve ending and coating the ring with the lubricant from his skin. “You’re such a dirty boy, covered with all my slime,” he says, still circling his tentacle around Oswald’s throbbing hole.

“I love your slime.” Oswald lifts one of Edward’s tentacles and starts to suck on it, giving it the same attention he would give Edward’s cock. “Mmm,” he hums, swallowing the slime that costs his mouth.

“That feels nice,” Edward praises. With two tentacles still holding Oswald’s cheeks open, he slowly starts to push his cock inside of him. The tentacle pulses as it enters Oswald each shudder sends more lubricant dripping from its pours, sliding down Oswald’s crevasse.

Oswald moans as Edward starts to stretch him open. He could feel the texture of Edward’s cock and the suction of his suckers kissing the walls of his muscle on the inside.

Edward cups the nape of Oswald’s neck causing him to let go of the tentacles he was sucking and brings him closer to kiss his plush lips. “Ah,” he breathes on Oswald’s lips, moving his tentacle within him with a drilling motion. Oswald was so tight around his cock that it sent shivers down his spine. “How does that feel, Oswald?”

“It feels incredible,” Oswald groans rolling his hips to Edward’s rhythm. His ass clenches around the alien cock as it slides a little more inside of him, stretching his ass wider with the thicker part of the tentacle dick. He was in heaven riding on top of this gorgeous alien who’s cock could twist and curl inside of him, but he needed more. He dips his hand between both of their bodies and wraps it around his cock, stroking it using the slime as lube. “Ah, oh, Ed,” he pants, breathlessly, taking more and more of Edward’s cock. “I n-need to be inside you too.”

“I’ve been desperate to feel you inside me.”

Never taking his dick out of Oswald’s ass, Edward scoots down and lays his back on the bed. He positions his tentacles to expose the drenched hole under them which looks similar to a vagina.

Shivering from the stimulation up his ass, Oswald lines himself up with Edward. He strokes his cock before circling it around the wet lips under Edward’s tentacles and then slips himself inside with ease. “Ah, fuck!” He didn’t expect to feel little ridges inside of him. They hug his cock as he starts to thrust. “Fuck, Ed, you feel so damn good.”

Edward's hands hold Oswald’s waist as he fucks him hard and fast. His tentacles flail around Oswald, sticking to various parts of his body.  He thought Oswald would be too small, but he filled him up perfectly. He clenched his walls around Oswald’s dick, compressing around him just right.  

“Deeper, Edward. I need to feel you deeper inside me!”

As Edward slides more of his tentacle inside Oswald, one of his suckers brushes over his prostate and he decides to give the little bundle of nerves the kind of attention no man on this planet has ever had. He latches onto Oswald’s sweet spot with the suction cup then squeezes and pulses around the bundle.

“Ah, s-shit…” Oswald’s body stiffens up, paralyzed by a sensation he never thought imaginable. His ass is stretched thin, his dick is buried in the in wettest softest pussy and now his prostate is being massaged on the inside by a tiny alien suction cup. How did he become the luckiest man alive?

Edward smirks when he paralyzed Oswald’s body by just a little motion of one of his suckers. “Don’t stop now, Oswald, I’m almost there. Just a little more.”

It takes everything for Oswald not to cum right now. He could explode inside of Edward if he was a greedy man, but he has to give his alien lover an orgasm too. He grabs into Edward’s hips and slams his cock inside him eagerly, feeling every ridge slide across his shaft— giving him even more stimulation. Sweat mists at his brow as he fucks Edward with everything he has, balls slapping violently against the alien’s slimy skin.

Edward plants his hands on Oswald’s ass. Though the human was stretched to his limits with the thickest part of the tentacle cock hammering inside him, Edward spreads the cheeks even wider and slides in another tentacle as much as he can.

“Edward!” Oswald cries out, ass hole throbbing and oozing with slime. There isn’t much more he could take, but he keeps thrusting into Edward. His drooling cock is buried deep enough inside of Ed that the tip of it rams against the back wall.

“I… ah…love filling you up, Oswald,” Edward groans. The lips of his pussy drip with arousal as it quiver around Oswald’s shaft. “Next time I won’t fill you so deep and we can see how many tentacles you can really take.”

“Ah… ahh….” Oswald could hardly muster up words to speak.

Oswald’s whole body was flushed, cover with ooze, and his hair was a miss and stuck together, but Edward thought he was beautiful. He fucks his human dirty and rough with his tentacle dick as he moans in ecstasy.

Oswald closes his eyes and his swollen balls quiver as he thrusts, again and again. His release gets harder to hold back with each plunder into that sloppy alien pussy but manages to hold back for a few more lunges before he finally lets it all go.

“S-shit, Ed!” He shouts as his cock spurts out a hot, thick, wad of cum deep inside the barrier of Edward’s opening.

  
However, Oswald doesn't stop fucking him and his cock gets coated in the milky seed that starts to ooze out of Edward’s pussy, mixing with the secretion from the skin.

Edward whimpers desperately, unsure if his body can take much more of Oswald intense passion. “Ah… Oh, I'm gonna cum too!”  
  
“Yes, yes, Edward, cum inside me!” Oswald grunts, helping himself to more hard hits inside this sweet alien vag. His cock slips out and he quickly takes hold of it to spank it against Edward’s’ quivering lips before returning it back to that hot wet entrance.

  
“Ah! Ah!” Edward slams an open palm against the bed. He works his tentacle cock inside of Oswald, throbbing rapidly from the friction of the human’s stretched hole. He pushes the other tentacle in a little more deeply, making the fit inside Oswald tighter and his body finally surrenders to the intense explosion of pleasure. His pussy squirts translucent fluid which forces out Oswald’s cock. At the same time, his tentacle dick cums lighting-quick, filling the human with a thick stream of cum. Since Oswald’s ass is stuffed to the max, none of Ed’s release drips out.

“Oh, my fuck, Eddie!”, Oswald shouts when his cock was pushed out. He’s never felt pressure like that. His muscle vibrates hard and fast around the tentacles still throbbing inside of him. He pants, looking into Edward’s eyes before finally collapsing on top of him. His sweaty, sticky, body quivers from the blissfully powerful orgasm.  
  
Edward holds Oswald tightly, heart racing unbelievably quick, body pulsing, breathing so hard that he doesn't think it will ever catch up.  
  
The men lay sprawled out, sandwiched together, on the soiled bed with satisfied grins gracing their lips. The room is thick with the musk of sex, sweat, and Edward’s alien pheromones as both of their minds drown in an ocean of bliss.  
  
After several moments, Edward finally removes his tentacles and his release flows effortlessly out of Oswald’s wrecked ass.

Oswald rolls off of Edward and on to his back, staring at the ceiling, still breathing heavily. “Is sex with you always going to be like this?”

“Yes, if you want it to be.”

“I think I do.” He looks over at Edward laughing happily. He’s never been this sexually satisfied in his life. “God, I can still feel you inside me.” He turns over on his side and snuggles up closer to Edward. “You’re so talented, Mr. Nygma.”

“Thank you, Oswald.” Edward wraps his arms around Oswald and kisses his lips, tasting himself which still lingered in them. “I think I’m in love.” He brought a tentacle up and stroked it through Oswald’s messy hair.

“Really?” Oswald beams. He had a feeling that that strong connection between them was love.

“Yes,” Edward nods. “I think I can say it.” He presses his lips against Oswald’s again. “I love you.”

Though he knew it was coming, Oswald still gasps when Edward said that he loved him. He quickly cups the alien’s cheeks and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Edward moans, coiling his tentacles around Oswald ’s body, holding him as close as he could. He parts his lips and Oswald flicks his tongue gently inside, sharing each other’s breath.

When Oswald slowly brakes their kiss, he runs his fingers through Edward’s soft curls and gazes into his stunning chocolate eyes. “I love you too.”

They hold each other, basking in the love that they feel for one another. Who could have guessed that two men from a different planet would find each other and fall in love? It’s an unbelievable story that had to be written in the stars.


End file.
